Problem: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{175} - \sqrt{28}$
Solution: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{175} - \sqrt{28}$ $= \sqrt{25 \cdot 7} - \sqrt{4 \cdot 7}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{7} - \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{7}$ $= 5\sqrt{7} - 2\sqrt{7}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 5 - 2 )\sqrt{7} = 3\sqrt{7}$